Jamie est un crétin
by Athenos27
Summary: Dans le dernier chapitre du tome 7, James Potter nous apprend que Victoire Weasley-Delacour et Teddy Lupin sortent ensemble. Le problème? Personne n'est au courant et encore moins le père de la jeune fille, un papa surprotecteur qui ne veut pas voir sa fille chérie grandir. Que s'est-il donc passé pour le couple après cette fameuse scène sur le quai 9 3/4? (Spécial St Valentin)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut. En ce jour de st valentin, je vous poste la première partie d'un two-shot sur mes deux chéris que sont Victoire et Teddy.**

 **L'objectif est de vous poster la suite d'ici la fin de la semaine. (Désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite des Malheurs du roi Serpent, j'ai paumé le fichier, je tente de le réécrire mais j'ai un peu le manque de motivation).**

 ** **Première fois que je fais de la romance donc: attention! Danger!****

 ** **Comme d'habitude j'ai une grande imagination pour les titres donc voici: Jamie est un crétin!****

* * *

 ** **Jamie est un crétin (partie 1)  
****

* * *

Comme chaque année à cette époque, de nombreuses familles se tenaient sur le quai 9 ¾, attendant que le Poudlard-express entre en gare et ramène chez eux les nombreux élèves de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Parmi ces familles se trouvaient un jeune homme qui se tenait dans un coin de la gare, caché dans une alcôve. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux marron. Il était habillé simplement, à la manière moldu, d'un simple jean noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc avec une paire de converse noir et d'une veste bleu marine. Les yeux rivés sur sa montre, il semblait anxieux et regardait régulièrement autour de lui.

Enfin, la locomotive rouge fut en vue. Le garçon releva la tête en l'entendant et sourit. Le train approcha puis se gara. Aussitôt, une marée d'adolescent sortit des wagons puis se dispersa sur les quais, chacun rejoignant ses proches. Un groupe d'adultes aux cheveux roux attendaient en dessous de la grande horloge. Au fur et à mesure que les élèves sortaient du train, ce groupe s'agrandissait. Ici, ce sont un rouquin et un brun aux cheveux ébouriffés qui sortirent en courant d'un wagon d'où sortent des étincelles et allèrent rejoindre leurs valises qui avaient pris de l'avance. Là, une fillette aux cheveux roux embrassa un blondinet puis s'éloigna rouge pivoine sous les rires des autres enfants. Enfin, le groupe sembla au complet et commença à partir. Un homme aux longs cheveux roux patienta encore avec une très belle femme aux cheveux blonds et regardait attentivement la foule, semblant à la recherche de quelqu'un en particulier.

Les quais se vidèrent. La locomotive siffla, prête à repartir puis commença à bouger et s'en alla, traînant derrière elle les wagons maintenant vide. Le couple soupira. Visiblement déçu, il se décida à repartir non sans jeter une multitude de regard derrière lui. Ne restait alors que le garçon qui sortit de l'alcôve où il s'était réfugié. Il s'avança au milieu du quai et visiblement étonné regarda autour de lui, semblant également à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il fut arraché à sa contemplation par une voix, un brun moqueuse :

« Ça alors, le grand Teddy Lupin qui a les cheveux d'une couleur normale ! C'est un jour faste !

La personne qui venait de parler s'appelait Victoire Weasley-Delacour, avait 16 ans, et rentrait pour les vacances de Noël après avoir passer 3 mois en 6ème année à Poudlard. Elle avait les cheveux blonds – comme sa mère –, les yeux bleus – comme son père – et le regardait avec un air si innocent qu'il ne pouvait que craquer.

-Vicky par Merlin, tu m'as manqué. J'ai cru que tu t'étais dégonflé et que tallais pas venir.

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille lui décocha un coup dans le ventre et lui tira la langue avant de se rapprocher pour venir se lover contre lui. Les bras du garçon la maintinrent contre son torse.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Teddy.

Elle releva la tête ils s'embrassèrent, dans un baiser lent et profond. Chacun cherchant à montrer à l'autre combien il l'aimait et combien lui coûtait leur séparation. Lorsqu'enfin, ils se séparèrent, elle lui sourit et lui dit :

-Je t'aime Teddy Lupin.

-Moi aussi princesse.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, à se dévorer du regard. Les cheveux du garçon prirent une couleur bleu de même que ses yeux. La jeune fille le regarda amusée.

-Je savais que t'allais pas tenir longtemps avec les cheveux d'une couleur normale, se moqua-t-elle.

-Tu vois tout ce que je peux faire pour toi princesse, répondit-il. Ceci est la preuve de mon amour pour toi, termina-t-il pendant que ses cheveux rosissaient.

-Non mais t'es dingue tu vas pas sortir comme ça. Y a des moldus dehors.

-Tu te rends compte de comment tu piétines mon amour », bougonna-t-il, vexé.

Elle l'ignora et commença à sortir, suivi de près par ses valises. Il la rattrapa avec un caddie –et les cheveux blonds –, prit ses valises et les mit dessus. Ils traversèrent le passage et retournèrent du coté moldu de King Cross puis sortirent de la gare et se dirigèrent vers un salon de thé où Teddy avait ses habitudes.

« Comment tu as fait pour sortir du train sans que je te vois ?, demanda Teddy.

-J'ai disons… « emprunté » sa cape d'invisibilité à James.

-Comment ça « emprunté » ?

-Emprunté, répondit-elle catégorique. Après tout c'est lui qui nous a mis dans la merde.

Il n'osa rien répondre. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce jour du premier septembre où James les avaient surpris en train de s'embrasser. Il était très triste à l'idée de la voir partir. En effet, ayant terminé ses études, il ne pouvait plus aller à Poudlard. Victoire l'avait alors embrassé. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours refusé de l'embrasser en public de peur que leur famille les surprenne. Cependant, cette fois elle avait cédé sachant bien qu'ils n'allaient pas se revoir avant plusieurs mois. Malheureusement ce sale gosse de James les avaient surpris et s'étaient empressé d'aller rapporter aux adultes.

Depuis, ils fuyaient. L'un comme l'autre. Car tout le monde savait que Bill Weasley était incroyablement protecteur – avec ses enfants en général et Victoire en particulier. Déjà ça avait faillit dégénérer lorsque Dominique avait présenté Brian Macmillan, son petit copain, à sa famille. Le père avait menacé – physiquement, mentalement et magiquement – le jeune garçon qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il lui avait interdit de revoir sa fille, de s'approcher d'elle, de lui parler, de la regarder et lorsque le garçon avait rétorqué qu'il aimait sincèrement la jeune fille et qu'il ne l'écouterait pas, l'homme avait pété les plombs –pour le dire simplement. Le garçon avait eu tellement peur qu'il n'approchait désormais plus la jeune fille à moins d'y être obligé. Une fois l'intrus parti, Bill Weasley avait déclaré que lui vivant « ses filles ne seraient pas les victimes de la gente masculine ». Il avait dit cela d'un ton énervé et les cicatrices sur son visage le rendaient encore plus effrayant. Teddy Lupin avait encore cette vision de cauchemar qui venait hanter ses nuits. D'un commun accord, Victoire et lui avait décidé de garder leur idylle secrète. Si son père avait réagi aussi mal avec Dominique, qu'en serait il pour Victoire qui était – ce n'était un secret pour personne – la fifille chérie à son papa. Teddy frissonnai de peur à la simple idée de ce que le père de sa petite amie pourrait lui faire.

-Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ?, demanda la jeune fille, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Ca peut aller. Je suis allé chez ma grand-mère et ait réussi à éviter la famille depuis trois mois. Le truc bien c'est que c'était prévu que j'aille étudier en Amérique. Je suis juste parti quelques jours plus tôt.

-Ils n'ont pas cherché à te contacter ?

-Bah, déjà j'ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas leur parler. Seuls Tonton Harry et Oncle Bill ont essayé de me joindre. Pour mon parrain je lui envoyé un message lui disant que j'allais bien et que j'étais très occupé avec mes études. Il m'a envoyé régulièrement des messages mais a évité le sujet « Oncle Bill ». Il regrette que je veuille éviter de revenir les voir.

-Et mon père ?

-C'est plus délicat. Il m'a envoyé plusieurs lettres. J'ai lu les deux ou trois première que j'ai reçues puis comme elles étaient trop menaçantes et me faisaient flipper j'ai arrêté et je les ai brûlées. Et toi comment ça s'est passé à Poudlard ?

-Ca va. Dom comprend notre point de vue pour avoir déjà été la victime de la tyrannie paternelle et Louis s'en fout royalement. James et Freddie m'ont saoulé pendant les premiers jours mais je me suis défoulé de ma colère sur eux – James a passé trois jours à l'infirmerie après avoir ingéré une substance non identifié et Freddie a vu sa collection de poupée gigogne confisquée et l'une d'entre elles réduite en morceau. T'aurais du le voir : il était en pleur.

Le visage de la jeune fille se fendit en un sourire aussi satisfait que dangereux. « Elle est pas à Serpentard pour rien », songea son petit ami.

-Depuis, continua-t-elle, ils me foutent la paix et Jamie est à mes pieds. Pour le reste des cousins-cousines, certains ont tenté de se moquer au début mais en voyant la réaction des garçons, ils ont cessé. La plupart nous soutiennes mais ne comprennes pas que je fuie mon père. En vérité seuls mon frère et ma sœur comprennent véritablement le danger. Les autres ont été réellement surpris en voyant la réaction de mon père.

-Il a fait quoi ?

-12 hiboux, 21 lettres – dont 3 beuglantes –, et tout ça au court des cinq premiers jours, répondit elle d'un ton sombre. J'ai crut mourir quand la première Beuglante est arrivée. Imagine-toi dans la grande salle à l'heure de pointe et ton père qui te sermonnes comme si t'avais encore huit ans en disant certaines choses… disons… gênantes et intimes sur notre couple.

Teddy put voir ses joues prendre une jolie couleur rosée.

-Il a même été insultant avec toi, renchérit elle. Je lui ai répondu un peu rapidement et sur le même ton. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il est apprécié. Depuis, il s'est un peu calmé mais il y a une moyenne d lettre par semaine. Ça le rend dingue que j'y réponde pas.

-Ah oui quand même. Je ne pensais pas Oncle Bill si dérangé. Sans vouloir t'offenser bien sur.

-T'inquiète.

Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures. La nuit avait fini par tomber et le salon de thé allait fermer. Les amoureux sortirent de l'établissement et rejoignirent la ruelle. Ils faisaient un peu froid et Victoire se pelotonna contre son petit ami. Elle lui demanda :

« Que faisons-nous à présent ?

-Tu me fais confiance ?, demanda-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

-Tu sais bien que oui, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le garçon tendit sa main. Victoire la prit avec confiance. Il la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa ce qui provoqua les rougissements de la jeune fille qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Teddy ne peut qu'apprécier le spectacle : il adorait la voir rougir. Sa petite amie lui lança un regard noir marquant sa désapprobation. Il approcha sa tête de son visage et le prit entre ses mains. Victoire se sentit fondre devant le regard plein d'amour qu'il lui réservait. Elle approcha ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

-Je t'aime Vicky.

-Moi aussi.

-Bon on y va. Ce coup si, c'est vrai.

-On va où ?

-Tu verra Princesse », répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux ils étaient dans une autre ruelle. Ils en sortirent et se retrouvèrent dans une autre rue, plus grande et plus éclairée. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes qui se promenaient malgré l'heure tardive. Victoire entendit des gens parler et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas la langue de Shakespeare. Puis, son visage s'éclaira : elle venait de reconnaitre la langue de sa mère dont elle connaissait quelques notions.

« On est en France, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

-Eh oui, renchérit-il. Quoi de mieux que le pays de l'amour pour fêter nos deux ans de couples.

Elle le regarda avec passion.

-Tu sais comme moi que je t'aimais déjà depuis des années avant de me déclarer.

-Moi aussi princesse.

…

Teddy ce soir là se comporta comme un véritable prince charmant. Il l'emmena d'abord dans une petite pizzeria où ils dégustèrent de délicieuses pizzas –saumon pour Victoire, kebab pour Teddy –, puis, le garçon l'emmena au bord de la mer où ils se posèrent, discutant de tout et de rien, sous la protection de la voûte céleste jusqu'à ce que Victoire s'endorment aux cotés de son aîné. Ce dernier la porta et l'emmena dans une chambre qu'il avait réservé pour eux dans un hôtel des environs.

(A suivre...)

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus si c'est le cas, vous avez la possibilité de laisser une petite review ce qui me ferai très plaisir.**

 **Sur ce , à la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vous l'avez attendu celui là!**

 **Salut à tous. Je m'excuse de la durée que j'ai mis avant de publier la suite (je dois avoir un pb avec les two-shots) surtout que ça fait deux semaines qu'il est enregistré sur . Un comble non?**

 **J'espère que cette seconde partie de Jamie est un crétin vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Jamie est un crétin : Partie 2.**

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la blondinette se sentait apaisée. Elle avait magnifiquement dormi et se sentait entière pour la première fois depuis des jours et des jours. Enfin, elle était avec son prince.

Elle avisa la silhouette endormie à ses côtés. Teddy avait toujours été amusant à regarder lorsqu'il dormait. Ses cheveux prenaient une couleur rose comme celle qu'arborait sa mère lorsqu'elle était jeune et une petite tache en forme de lune apparaissait sur son cou. Harry avait à dire qu'il représentait symboliquement ses parents qui apparaissaient lorsqu'il dormait afin de le protéger.

Après quelques minutes de relâchement à regarder son compagnon dormir, la jeune fille se leva doucement et rejoignit la salle de bain attenante à la pièce afin de prendre une bonne douche.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut, le lit était vide et la fenêtre ouverte. Elle entra alors dans le séjour et tomba sur son petit copain avachi sur le canapé, un plateau petit déjeuner sur la petite table basse juste devant. Le dit petit copain semblait l'attendre en feuilletant le journal.

-Que dit la gazette ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant à côté de lui.

Elle attrapa par la même occasion un croissant qu'elle commença à manger, avant d'être arrêté par son compagnon qui n'appréciait pas de passer après une viennoiserie. Teddy recula alors sa main et l'entraîna sur le canapé pour lui voler un baiser.

-Un né moldu de 8 ans a attiré les services sociaux du ministère après avoir survécu à une chute du quatrième étage de son immeuble. Il aurait voulu se suicider après les mauvais traitements infligés par ses parents. Il a été placé dans un orphelinat sorcier et entrera à Poudlard dans trois ans.

-Le pauvre.

-Il sera mieux là-bas qu'ailleurs.

-C'est vrai. Autre chose de nouveau ?

Teddy garda un silence gêné, buvant son verre de jus d'orange pour garder une contenance. Cela attira l'attention de Victoire qui arrêta nette de vider le sien pour le fixer de son regard pénétrant. Il finit par céder et lâcha.

-On a reçu du courrier.

-Quel genre de courrier ?

-Oncle Harry nous invite mardi pour les retrouvailles et annonce que nous n'échapperions pas aux festivités de noël ce que mamie Molly confirme. Elle menace de nous envoyer oncle Georges et oncle Charlie pour nous ramener de force s'il le faut.

Les retrouvailles était un jour qui avait lieu au début de chaque vacances et marquait comme son nom l'indique les retrouvailles tant attendues entre les différents membres de la famille Weasley, avec les différents oncles, tantes et cousins de tout âges, scolarisés ou non à Poudlard.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire Teddy, se lança Victoire après une longue période de réflexion. Nous pourrions ne pas nous rendre aux retrouvailles et puisqu'ils semblent indispensables que je revois mes parents leur rendre visites dans un environnement neutre.

Teddy était surpris de la bonne volonté de sa petite amie. Il était persuadé qu'elle resterait campée sur ses positions et resteraient enfermée dans sa rancune. Sa surprise devait se voir sur son visage car elle reprit.

-Je ne suis plus une gamine Teddy. De plus, cette situation me pèse à moi aussi. Bon, comment tu vois les choses ?

Ils passèrent alors leur suivante à mettre leur plan au point. Le jeudi suivant les retrouvailles, ils se retrouveraient square Grimmaurd chez l'oncle Harry. Ginny aurait au préalable envoyé les enfants chez Ron et Hermione au courant eux aussi du plan. De son coté, Arthur aurait récupéré Louis tandis que Dominique dormait chez une de ses amies. Finalement, le jeune couple retrouverait Harry, Molly, et les parents de Victoire, pour un goûter dans la demeure du parrain de Teddy et ils pourraient enfin mettre les choses au point.

.

-Teddy j'ai mal au ventre, je crois que je suis malade.

Effectivement, Victoire était pale et avait de la fièvre s'il en jugeait par la température émanant de son front. Cependant, Teddy avait du mal à croire à l'immense coïncidence l'ayant fait tomber malade spécialement ce jour-là alors qu'elle allait très bien le jour d'avant.

Le jour J était finalement arrivé. Et s'il en jugeait par l'état de sa compagne, elle l'avait remarqué également. Certains trouveraient le garçon insensible – après tout qui penserait spontanément que de tels symptômes puissent être feints ? – mais le filleul d'Harry Potter était simplement habitués aux tentatives de manipulation de sa petite-amie Serpentarde et gardait un souvenir impérissable d'une maladie qui l'avait empêché de la croiser pendant deux jours après une de leur dispute. De plus, Teddy avait travaillé comme stagiaire à mi-temps à la boutique de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux de Las Vegas au cours du dernier trimestre et avait donc pu servir de nombreuse boite à flemme et en connaissait parfaitement les effets.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne se précipitait pas au chevet de sa petite amie avec un thermomètre et de l'eau mais l'approcha pour aller s'installer à ses côtés.

-Tu sais Victoire, nous ne pouvons pas fuir éternellement.

-Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis malade.

Elle reçut en retour un magnifique regard désapprobateur de son petit ami qui la fit rougir. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il allait la démasquer.

-Où est l'antidote ? soupira-t-il finalement avant d'aller le chercher lorsqu'elle lui donna sa localisation. Ton père s'en veut certainement. Tu leur manque à lui et à ta mère. Il ne va rien vous faire

-Tu en es sur ?

-Tu es leur princesse, je suis sûr que ton père s'en veut mais comme il est aussi bornée que toi, il n'ose rien faire. J'avais deux ans quand tu es née et ton père faisait déjà la gueule quand je lui aie annoncé que je voulais t'épouser, il n'a pas vraiment changé d'avis depuis.

-Tu as demandé ma main à mon père alors que je venais de naître ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

-Ben oui, ta mère ne voulait pas de moi. (*)

-Crétin ! fit-elle en lui mettant une tape sur la tête.

Ils chahutèrent joyeusement quelques minutes. Puis, Victoire sembla enfin prête à partir et se releva et allai s'habiller. Après avoir enfilé une tenue moldue des plus correcte elle passa un collier que lui avait offert son père. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif enchanté par ses soins qui laissait apparaître différents souvenirs qu'avait Bill de sa fille : ses premiers pas, son premier mot, sa première chute de balai,… Victoire y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, cependant, elle ne l'avait pas mis depuis la rentrée, comme mettre ce collier alors qu'elle était en froid avec son père était une insulte. Teddy y voyait un signe positif.

-C'est bon je suis prête, allons y.

-Très bien. A vos ordres princesse.

Cependant, les doutes de victoire ne s'étaient pas envolés. AU contraire, ils ne faisaient qu'augmenter et malgré tous ses efforts Teddy ne parvenaient pas à faire baisser la tension qu'il ressentait chez sa petite amie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le couple se trouvait installé dans les différents fauteuils du square Grimmaurd. Teddy discutait avec son parrain pendant que Victoire se rongeait les sangs, à la limite d'une crise d'angoisse. Molly installé à côté d'elle tentait de la distraire mais elle-même était inquiète. Que faisait son fils ? Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il aurait dû arriver et ce n'était pas son genre d'être en retard.

-Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas me voir…, supposa Victoire blanche comme un linge.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises ma chérie, la rabroua gentiment sa grand-mère. Ton père s'en veut énormément et attend avec impatience de te revoir. Il était très content que toi et Teddy aillez fait le premier pas parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à le faire lui-même.

-C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi il ne vient pas dans ce cas.

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne devrait plus tarder.

Finalement, il fallu encore attendre un quart d'heure pour que William Weasley apparaisse sur le pas de la porte et rejoigne ceux qui l'attendaient. L'homme semblait légèrement ailleurs en arrivant notèrent Molly et Harry mais son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut sa fille. Celle-ci cependant avait également remarqué quelque chose et lui en fit part, remettant à plus tard la mise au point.

-Où est maman ? demanda-t-elle à son père.

-Elle a fait une crise, j'ai dû la transporter à Sainte Mangouste. Elle va bien.

Depuis la naissance de Victoire, Fleur avait en effet développé des problèmes de santé et il arrivait qu'elle fut sujette à des crises lorsque sa magie en parvenait plus à suppléer efficacement ses organes défaillants. Cela arrivait le plus souvent lors d'émotions intenses. L'impatience de revoir sa fille, son inquiétude à son égard ainsi que devoir gérer le stress important de son mari avaient été suffisamment important pour déclencher cette nouvelle crise.

-Tu aurais du rester avec elle, répondit Victoire s'attirant un regard exaspéré du garçon qu'il l'accompagnait.

Pour être honnête, Bill aurait vraiment bien aimé rester avec sa femme, par peur pour elle, mais également par peur de la réaction de sa fille. Toutefois, Fleur l'avait encouragé à ne pas reporter le rendez-vous, arguant que le père et la fille avaient besoin de se retrouver. Il avait cédé, et était venu, mais il craignait plus que tout la conversation qu'ils devaient avoir.

-Jeune fille, je suis majeur et vacciné je fais ce que je veux. Ta mère sait parfaitement ce que je fais et était parfaitement d'accord pour que je l'abandonne auprès des médecins très compétents de Sainte Mangouste.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux ? répéta Victoire. Comme me harceler par hibou ?

-Je suis ton père, il est de mon devoir de contrôler tes fréquentations.

-Mais moi aussi je suis majeure et vaccinée, si je veux fréquenter Teddy comme tu le dis si bien, tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher.

« Et voilà », pensait Teddy alors qu'il observait la joute verbale. C'était transplané à trois kilomètres que le père et la fille allait finir par s'engueuler. Ces deux là s'adoraient mais déjà en temps normal se chamaillaient toujours, Victoire ayant hérité du caractère belliqueux et légèrement borné – d'aucuns diront « de merde » – de son paternel. Le jeune adulte allait hausser la voix pour interrompre le combat lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa grand-mère. Molly regardait amusée le duel de reproches sans intervenir et encourageait le garçon à faire de même. Elle le convia toutefois à ses côtés et lui chuchota :

-Ses deux là ont des mois à rattraper. C'est comme ça qu'ils mettront les choses au point. En attendant qu'ils se mettent d'accord, viens m'aider à fignoler les pâtisseries pour le thé avec Kreattur. Je crois me souvenir qu'ils aiment tous les deux les muffins au chocolat, il faut s'assure qu'il y en ait assez pour eux deux si nous ne voulons pas qu'ils repartent en engueulade alors qu'ils seront réconciliés.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et suivit la plus âgée dans la cuisine tandis que Harry restait pour surveiller le match et que William accusait sa fille d'avoir « trahie le clan Weasley en s'acoquinant avec un sang pur ».

-Il est vraiment sérieux ? demanda Teddy à sa grand-mère.

-Non, je crois qu'il cherche juste de quoi lui répondre.

Ils passèrent le quart d'heure suivant à discuter avec Kreattur tout en vérifiant les muffins. Harry arriva finalement dans la cuisine et avec un grand sourire leur annonça :

-Les deux fauves ont terminé le combat, comme prévue, victoire du serpent après abandon du papa poule. Kreattur pourrais-tu amener le thé et les muffins s'il te plaît, ils en ont besoin pour se remettre.

Assez curieux, Teddy se précipita dans le salon. Il y trouva son futur beau père assit de manière royale dans le fauteuil principale, sa fille assise à ses côtés, installée sagement sur le canapé. D'un air digne le chef de famille commença :

-Teddy, John Lupin, fils de Remus John Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks, j'ai bien prit note de ton attachement envers ma fille ainée, et en accord avec elle , j'accepte votre relation et donne ma bénédiction pour un possible mariage future, me réservant cependant un certain droit de veto si la date me semble trop proche.

-Papa ! protesta sa fille.

-Je donne donc ma bénédiction a votre couple, résuma finalement Bill.

Teddy resta un long moment sans rien dire, essayant d'avaler le fait qu'après plus de trois mois de guerre froide, les deux partis aient enterré la hacher de guerre en moins d'une demi-heure et se trouvait près à prendre le thé simplement tout en discutant de tout et de rien comme d'un futur mariage – très futur s'il avait bien compris – ou du vol d'un certain artefact magique.

-Victoire, cette cape appartient à James, pas à toi. Il faut que tu la lui rendes.

-Mais c'est sa faute après tout, protesta la jeune fille avant de prendre à partie son petit copain, le sortant de sa rêverie.

-Attend, Attend, attend. Oncle Bill tu acceptes notre relation comme ça d'un coup après avoir gueulé pendant des mois ?

Bill eut un sourire terrifiant et répondit d'une voix moqueuse :

-Tu préférerais que je t'éviscère pour m'avoir volé mon bébé ? Je peux encore changer d'avis.

-Non merci ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis juste surpris.

-Cela fait dix-sept ans que tu m'as dis que tu comptais épouser ma fille. Bien que n'étant pas d'accord, j'ai pris ta demande en considération, j'ai eu le temps de d'observer pendant ces années. Le résultat de ma réflexion c'est que tu es le candidat parfait, d'une part parce que vous vous aimez, et d'autre part parce que j'ai eu le temps de me préparer psychologiquement à cela. Ce sera plus dur pour ta sœur.

-Vraiment, s'exclama Harry hilare. Tu mettras combien de temps à accepter son petit copain, cinq ans ? dix ans ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour elle oncle Harry, intervint Victoire, Dom préfère les filles, il n'y a donc pas de problèmes de petit copain.

Bill s'étouffa alors sous le regard moqueur de l'assemblée et en particulier de leur hôte. Il finit par comprendre que c'était une blague et se calma pendant que sa fille reprenait.

-Mais toi oncle Harry tu accepterais bien les unions de tes enfants.

-Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas un papa poule comme ton père.

-Ça tombe bien alors, James est tombé amoureux d'Alicia Verpey, une fille de deuxième année à Serpentard. Ils se sont déjà embrassés et l'école parie sur la date officielle de leur mise en couple. Oncle Harry ? Oncle Harry ?

Trop tard, l'homme était déjà parti envoyer un hibou à ses fils pour confirmer la rumeur et si elle s'avérait exacte, pour ramener son fils dans le droit chemin. Il n'avait que treize ans après tout.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **(*) Cf Elle est pas jolie mais elle est jolie quand même**

* * *

 **Bon je voulais faire une fin à cette historie mais je pense que j'attendrais un looooooong moment avant de me relancer sur le romantique. Ce n'est vraiment vraiment pas mon truc.**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous aura plus (n'hésitez pas à aller lire Elle est pas jolie mais elle est jolie quand même si vous aimez les textes sur eux deux.) La case review est situé juste en dessous, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire pour combler un auteur de plaisir. *yeux de chat Potté*  
**


End file.
